For Flasheh!
by frances janvier
Summary: A christmas gift for the most fabulous person ever c:


**So, this is a fic for NC Under the Tree, in the forum of NeonClan. (psst. go check us out c:) I got the absolutely FABULOUS admin Flasheheheh, so Happy Holidays Flasheh and I hope you enjoy this! XD**

 **You most likely won't understand this at all if you're not part of NeonClan cx**

* * *

In the state of Mini-Soda, a blonde girl named Flash lounged back on her bed (woven from blonde hair strands, all-natural and bred straight from the pits of heyl) was bored. She didn't feel like doing her bi hoework, so she opened up her laptop. She first opened up a tab, type simply "n" and immediate NeonClan came up. She went to the chat thread and started being a huge spaz, but then she opened up a tumblr tab. One of the first things on her dash was a gifset of a sexy ice mage: Gray Fullbuster.

Flash sighed dreamily, staring at the gifs. She didn't watch or read Fairy Tail as much, since illegally watching British drama with old couples had taken over her life, as well as slaying and/or sexually harassing weird dragon (?) people things.

The blonde adminhoe demon rake continued scrolling down through her dash, but it was mostly Stormy's Haikyuu! flood of posts and other animes/books that she didn't watch or read. No more good posts or sexy mages.

Sighing, she closed the tumblr tab, refreshing the NeonClan tab over and over again, but nobody was on right then. Quickly, she opened up Skype to see if anybody was there as well, but again, it was deserted.

There was nothing to do. Boredom had taken over. For some reason, Flash's mind kept wandering over to the pretty gifset she had seen just a little bit earlier. Then suddenly, an idea popped into her (corrupted (but that's beside the point)) mind. Aha!

Grinning, Flashoe opened up kissanime, and searched for Fairy Tail. She hadn't seen the most recent episodes, so she might as well do so now. She clicked on episode 485794453495879371209 (she was about 5 episodes behind), opened to full screen, and clicked play.

Frustratingly, the episode would not play. Flash frowned and clicked the play button again and again, but the video wouldn't budge.

All of a sudden, Flasj began to feel a weird suction sensation coming from the direction of her laptop. She felt dizzy, and her body seemed to be contorting in weird ways to point towards the computer.

Without warning, there was a blinding bright flash of light, and Flash was sucked into the screen, screaming hysterically. She certainly did not sign up to fall into her laptop and travel through to... well, she didn't know where, but _somewhere._

Finally, she realized that she had stopped falling a while ago, and opened her eyes awkwardly.

Standing right over her was a certain darkhaired shirtless sexy dude, with a blue-haired girl standing right behind him.

Flash fainted.

* * *

At first after she woke up again, Flashiie barely remembered anything of what had just happened. And then it all came racing back to her, and she became just then aware of the fact that Gray Fullbuster had just administered CPR on her a few moments ago.

"Um, hi, uh, you're Gray, right? My name is Emrild Fkasjse but all of my friends call me Flash. Lovely to meet you," she said, nervously extending an arm.

Juvia at once bounded over and slowly lowered Goatbobo/Flash's arm, hissing under her breath.

"Yes, that is Gray-sama. Juvia is warning Flash to not even _look_ at Gray-sama," she said, flipping her perfectly curled blue hair. Flash humphed and repeated the motion, trying and failing to look #fab.

Gray rubbed his head sheepishly. "Why'd you come falling out of that mysterious machine, Flash? My weirdo stalker won't tell me anything about why she even brought me to this corner of Magnolia anyway." Barely listening to what he actually had said, Juvia squealed with delight that Gray had called her _his_ weirdo stalker even if he had still called her a weirdo stalker.

Flasheheheh was still in a bit of shock from getting to meet the real Juvia and Gray (she assumed) and being in Fiore, but for now, she was kinda just floating along, holding her head up if only just to see Gray's head as well. After all, if he was Fake Gray, he was still a Sexy Gray.

Meanwhile, behind Fkasj, a tunnel-shaped machine wase fizzing and sparking. The three of them simultaneously rotated to look at the contraption.

Assumedly, this was the machine that had caused Flash to be sucked into her laptop and transported to Fiore with Gray and Juvia. She couldn't complain too much, still having trouble containing her desire for gray (ony reigning it in for fear of being slowly shredded to bits and tortured maliciously by Juvia), but Fpash had a little bit of resentment for it, for she didnt know if she would be able to get home.

"Juvia..." her and Gray said simultaneously, both of them turning suspiciously towards the rainmaker in question, and Flash blushing lightly.

"Explanation. Now." (said by the sexiest)

Juvia stuttered slightly, before rushing all out.

"Juvia went to a shop and nice man showed Juvia a machine that the man said could snag people from other dimensions and bring them here to Juvia. Juvia thought that Juvia could bring a million Gray-samas from different dimensions and then Juvia could have a million Gray-samas all to herself!" At this, her eyes transformed into huge chibi heart eyes.

All of a sudden, the room they were in shuddered with a huge thump and tilted. Floesh flew backwards and rammed straight into the dimension-machine. Now too late, she could only watch as Gray fell and flopped straight onto Juvia as she was sucked helplessly back in.

* * *

The blonde didn't open her eyes just yet when she stopped falling again.

Alas, her sexy Gray was taken by the fabulous unsinkable HMAS Gruvia, but at least Flasheh had her true loves: Goat (memes) and pugs. And NeonClan too, but, well, goats and pugs take priority.

 _Everything is great in this world, and I should probably do my bi homework now that I'm back,_ she thought to herself.

She opened up her eyes to see Missy Saxon in front of her.

* * *

 **A/N: Aye not my best and I wanted to do more with it but time and laziness cx Hope you enjoy!**

 **...**

 **Dear Flasheh,**

 **You are the most fabulous and amazing person I have ever met. You continue to make my day brighter and brighter every single moment I spend with you, and you are also quite kind to _everybody._ You truly improved my NC experience, and I love you. I love you beyond words can express. I have so many lovely things to say about you that I just can't put into words. You are absolutely wonderful, Flasheheheh, and never ever ever forget that. :') Thank you for making NC II. I would not be the person I am today without all of you guys.  We love you, and Happy December 25th!**


End file.
